1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to removal of secretions from the airway of a mechanically ventilated subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for removing secretions from the airway of a subject being mechanically ventilated are known. Generally, such systems include a suction catheter that is inserted into an interface appliance that interfaces with the airway of the subject. Suction is applied to the flow path formed by the interface appliance and the airway of the subject through the suction catheter to remove secretions.
Typically, such systems operate separately and discretely from a ventilation system that is mechanically ventilating the subject. As such, the application of suction to the airway of the subject is made without reference to the ventilation system and/or the ventilation being provided to the subject. Similarly, the ventilation system usually does not alter or adjust ventilation of the subject in cooperation with the application of suction to remove secretions.